An Old Friend
by Carefree Writer
Summary: When Hanna Marin returns to her class reunion, she finds her ex-boyfriend. And boy does he look good in an Armani suit.
1. An Old Romance

"Was growing my hair back out a bad option?" A now twenty five year old Hanna Marin said as she peered into her compact mirror at her long blonde locks, "The last thing I want is to have a hair disaster like Emma Watson, that pixie cut? So not attractive," she raved to her three best friends from high school, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery. The girls had met up for coffee before a class reunion that would take place in the evening, just like old times. Hanna frankly found the meeting awkward, the girls had drifted apart when they left for college and trnying to pick up like old times had proved fruitless.

"Same old Hanna I remember," Emily said, tossing her own jet black glossy locks over her tanned swimmers shoulders, that had grown even more broad since high school. So it went like this, small talk about appearances, college, boyfriends, and family. It was as if their tortured teen years had vanished altogether, that Ali never died, that A never blackmailed them. They were renewed girls.

"We should get going," Spencer said, standing up and wiping her hands on her plaid high waist shorts, showing off her long and lean legs. The girls appearances hadn't changed a bit, they were more mature, possibly even used less makeup, but the insides were totally different. Hanna knew it would be a long night, so with a quick selfie in her mirror, she shoved it in her Gucci tote and clacked her little black heels out of the café. Each step, a march of dread.

Hanna climbed into her car and quickly reached into her neatly organized suitcase in the back, and slipped on a two gold bangles to accessorize her tight fitting crimson dress. It was as if no one would ever know she had been living in her car for the past two weeks, she showered at the gym, and took all outfits from her closet before leaving her apartment. She hadn't gone to college, who had money for that? And her job at McDonalds was short-lived when she got caught scarfing down unpaid for fries. Yet she felt rich tonight, her dress hugged her toned body (thank you hot yoga) and ended right beneath her ass, and showed an ample amount of cleavage.

She looked as sexy as a twenty-one year old, but as mature as a thirty year old, in a good way of course_. _Who knew? Maybe some hot guys would return to the class reunion and maybe they would be rich and need a trophy wife_. In that case, hand me the application_ Hanna thought. _Im Hanna Marin, and im fabulous_ she told herself before pulling into a space at Rosewood High. She got out and acted as if she hadn't just left her home on wheels, but rather a luxury mansion overlooking the luscious farms of Pennsylvania.

When she walked into the reunion, it was buzzing with chatter and all the guys seemed to train their eyes on her. She smirked and with a burst of confidence strutted her stuff into the crowd, but then she saw it…him. She stopped dead in her tracks, leaving scuffs on the cafeterias floor with her heels. It was her ex, looking dapper in a charcoal gray unmistakably Armani tuxedo, wearing a white dress shirt underneath, no tie but rather a few buttons unopened. His body seemed more toned, his once shaggy hair was now refined into a mature, (still long) do, his cheekbones were even more defined, his brown eyes sparkled under the fluorescents.

His tilted his head back with laughter, casually sipping a flute of champagne, so sophisticated and established. His took a sip and his brown eyes wandered around the room, they paused on Hanna and widened. Hanna uncomfortably turned away and rushed over to her friends, nonchalantly looking back once more to see him still staring, his mouth slightly agape. She hadn't seen him since in years, he was Caleb Rivers.


	2. Returning The Favor

Hanna downed her third champagne within the first half hour of the class reunion, she reached for a fourth but the caterer gave her a look of disgust before hopping away to some skinny brunette model. Bitch. Hanna the entire night had been stalking Caleb, and they shared many glances in which they both casually looked away, but this event was lame…almost as lame as Mariah Yeater pretending to have Justin's baby, I mean come on, she wasn't even pretty. Hanna decided it was time to ditch this boring bitch, so she floated away as if she never even came, and teetered out on her heels to her home/car. Seriously, sleeping in the back seat was starting to make her posture absolutely unacceptable. She needed a massage or something, stat.

She reached for the handle on her car but heard a gravelly, deep, sexy voice behind her say, "Sleeping in your car? Isn't that a little low for Princess Marin"? She paused, her palms got sweaty, her brain raced, and whatever saliva she had left in her throat dried completely up. That flirty voice was no other than Caleb's; he lived in her basement for like a month, she basically could spot him by his breathing pattern.

"Uh…no, what makes you say that? Remember when you made cozy in the schools vents?" Hanna whipped around viciously, narrowing her eyes at what she could make out of Caleb's face, thanks to the moonlight.

"Wow, it's so weird hearing your voice after all these years…" He said in a breathy whisper, his eyes no doubt giving the blonde a once over. A wind gust blew, and the familiar scent of Caleb/s favorite cologne wafted into Hanna's nostrils, filling her up with a warm comfort.

"How'd you know…?" Hanna said incredulously, "that I lived in my car," she followed up quickly.

"The pillow? The Suitcase? Possibly I saw you dozing the other day in the back when I was walking home with take out?" He crossed his arms, and then reached into his pocket pulling out the keys to a jet black Audi, and unlocking the doors. "If you need a place to stay for a little, I can return the favor, since during high school and all…"

Hanna nodded, lost in her mind only capturing parts of what he was saying. _Was he flirting? Did he have an extra bed or would they share? Was he always this sexy? He's definitely flirting. No wait, maybe he has a girlfriend. Maybe he's just trying to be nice. Or maybe he's inviting me to live with him? No, that's not possible. _

"Sure, I'd love to," Hanna said not fully knowing what she was agreeing to, but before she could say more he had grabbed her wrist, gently, and she was sitting in the passenger seat of the car on her way to god knows where.

She studied his face as he drove silently, the hum of the motor the only thing she could hear, and when he glanced over she pretended to be interested in her chipping black nail polish, which of course wasn't chipping at all. Seriously, a Marin with chipped nail polish is like Diane von Furstenberg selling bejeweled Keds, so not gonna happen!

They arrived shortly after, and Hanna (somewhat to her disappointment) had settled into a small guest room in the exquisitely modern loft of an apartment Caleb owned. Seriously, when did she and shaggy boy switch rolls in the economic world?

Hanna pattered out to see where Caleb was and what she saw made her go pale, she had found him, in the kitchen, making out with the skinny bitch brunette model that had been at the reunion. It was filled with passion and lust, her legs wrapped around his waist and she knocked items carelessly off the granite tabletops. Hanna closed the door, turned off the lights, and slipped into the cold sheets. At that moment she couldn't decide what was more unfamiliar, the guest room of these almost untouched apartment, or the man…no boy, she once loved.


	3. Oh Baby!

Miranda fucking this, Miranda fucking that. Stop talking about yourself you dumb bitch! Hanna thought as she and Caleb's new girlfriend sat at Panera for lunch. Of course little miss Miranda gently picked at her salad while Hanna downed Mac & cheese in a bread bowl. She didn't need this girls pity, she was poor not some hobo who bathes in peoples pools if they don't have gates, and she defenitly didn't go door to door begging for last weeks leftoevers.

"And that's how graduating from Harvard went," she finished her story, her nude gloss clad lips opened into a smile revealing commercial worthy white teeth, her small wrist dangled a silver charm bracelet as she sipped unsweetened ice tea. The charm bracelet was a gift from her "boobear", Caleb, as Hanna painfully listened to earlier. Was there anything wrong with this chic? Oh yea, she wasn't dead yet.

_Okay, harsh_ Hanna thought but secretly had imagined how she could grab a knife from the table over, and kill her without anyone suspecting a thing.

"It's a shame Caleb and you broke up, high school romances are so cute!" She chirped, and then her face changed to a menacing look, her eyes sparkling with evil, her mouth a grimace as she spat, "Everyone has to move onto something better sometime, huh?"

Hanna didn't want to admit her jealously, but World War four was about to erupt, _or was it three? Wait, how many world wars were there, anyways who cares?_ And she wasn't about to let this bitch win him over. She had fresly manicured nails, and was ready to dig up some serious dirt.

Hanna stood on the balcony of Caleb's apartment, her hair tossing in the wind as she leaned on the railing. The sliding glass door screeched open, then shut and she felt a body slightly brush hers as it leaned up against the rail as well.

"This could have been you and me," his voice said, "we could have had everything, Hanna," he said in a tone filled with bitterness yet sadness, an aggravating combination. Then her mind drifted back to the memory of that awful day. The split.

"_Caleb, the test was positive," Hanna said in a croaky voice, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I didn't want you to know, I had made up my decision and thought it was best if you didn't have a say"_

"_You were pregnant all along? You had an abortion without telling me! Hanna, I would've been the father! We could've handled it!" He yelled, looking around with confusion and anger._

"_I thought you might leave me…" she said softly, barely making noise, "it would have made our lives a living hell"_

"_My life is already a living hell with you! You are a self serving bitch, I have done nothing but give to you, dealing with your antics and you repay me by killing our baby?" He slammed his fists into the wall, shaking his head._

"_Don't be mad," she begged but it was too late, he looked her dead in the eyes. She knew what she did was wrong, she had lied but he was overreacting…wasn't he?_

"_The second you killed that baby, you killed any chances you had with me" and he left her house, and her life for years. _


	4. Chuck Up Your Truces

Caleb brought out two steaming cups of hot chocolate, and Hanna graciously accepted it, loving the warm mug in her hand. They were still on the balcony and the night was getting chilly so Hanna curled up on one of the two wrought-iron chairs on the porch with a furry brown blanket. Caleb sat across from her and she knew they needed to clear the air, but she sipped her hot chocolate as if he and she were as good friends as Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie.

"So…," he said in a low voice, circling the rim of his cup with his thumb, "look Hanna, I really want to try to be friends again but honestly I haven't forgiven you…"

"Caleb! Do you know how much that would have changed our life?" Hanna looked up at the stars in the sky, trying to blink away tears and continued, "you wouldn't be the one sacrificing college, a..a life! You wouldn't be the one pushing a huge creature out of a very small space," Hanna said while using hand gestures to add extra affect.

"Same old Hanna.." Caleb said with a grin and the two giggled, and locked eyes for a brief second but quickly they both focused on their cocoa.

"What? I'm serious!" Hanna grinned but then turned solemn again, "I wanted everything with us to be the same," she sighed, "Who says you wouldn't leave me after the baby stayed up until one crying? Puked on your favorite shirt? Made you change their diaper? It is such a responsibility. I wasn't deleting it because I wanted to hide it, it's because I couldn't handle it."

Caleb looked up with glossy eyes, "Wait…what? Hanna…your mom told me you aborted the baby because you were going to leave me for college and didn't want anything to do with me, wanted to delete any part of me that might be left.." he furrowed his brow and looked confusedly at the ground. Hanna bit her lip angrily.

"Caleb," she said, tears trickling down her face, "I was never going to leave you," she reached out and grabbed his hand, "you were mine, and I was yours, and what was ours? I would never give up." Hanna quickly took away her hand and stood up, walking to the sliding glass door.

"Wait," he stood up and spun her around, "I loved you, the only reason I broke us up was cause I didn't want to be the fool, the one who didn't listen to your mom when she told me to run as fast as I could…why didn't she like me?"

"Cause…you reminded her of my dad, deep down she thought of us as them and you know what baby equals? Marriage. And marriage equals divorce. She wanted me to be happy." Hanna guessed with a shrug, her eyes wandering to Caleb's lips and then back to his eyes.

"Truce?" he said with a forced semi-smile, holding out his hand. Hanna took a shaky breath, and shook his strong hand.

"Truce," She looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of the Caleb she knew, and with that they entered the house and separated to their rooms. Hanna couldn't sleep that night, but it didn't matter, because she was living her dreams the second Caleb said 'Truce'.


	5. Dirty Dancing

Hanna slipped into a tight hot pink dress that practically glowed in the right light, with thick tank top like straps, a low cut across the chest, and a tight bottom that showed off her long legs and perfectly sculpted ass that even J-Lo would appreciate. Hanna dappled on a bright pink lip, thick black eyeliner, fake lashes, and made sure her hair looked sunkissed and extremely polished as it fell over her shoulders. She stuck on classic black heels, and was out the door with Caleb & Miranda for a night at the new club, Glass Rendezvous.

She couldn't help but notice Caleb's eyes wandering over her body, completely ignoring Miranda who frankly looked overally skinny and bony in a monstrous silver dress_. Curvy girls are so in_ Hanna thought with a smirk.

When they got to the club and shared a few drinks it was time to hit the dance floor, Miranda & Caleb grinded and danced as if no one else was in the club, and Hanna mingled around with guys she could care less about. Caleb and her locked eyes through the crowd which was jumping in sync, arms tossed in the air, hips moving side to side, bootys popping, through the blinking strobe lights.

Hanna worked her way towards her sexy ex, and soon they were next to eachother, her and Miranda playing a dangerous game of who dances better. Before Hanna could even react, Caleb's hands were on her waist, and she tossed her hair out of her face, a wide grin speading cheek to cheek, her bracelet clad arms flinging in no pattern.

Caleb watched with admiration at the sexy girl that could be his if he so dared, and he moved along with her to the beat. Two bodies moving and feeding off of eachother, the club got hot and the dancing became more intense. Hanna felt perspiration dot her body, but on her it was a sexy sheen, not a disgusting turn off. Miranda jealously watched, dancing by herself which made her look like an extreme loser. Hanna blew a kiss, and gave a little wave. Even Caleb laughed at that, and soon they were even closer.

He pressed his forehead to hers, and she wrapped her arms behind his neck, and she swiftly moved her hips side to side in a hypnotizing pattern. His eyes bent downward, looking at her chest, and at that moment she knew he was hers. Like a predator and a prey, Hanna set her eyes on the kill, lured him in, and now was the perfect moment to strike.

His eyes trailed up to hers, and as Maroon 5 blasted even louder, a charge of energy ran through her viens. She leaned in her lips close to his, and when she dove for the kill he slipped away and walked to the bar. Hanna crossed her arms, he didn't want her. Well she would have to change that, but did she want him?

Of course she did. But maybe it was time to except he was over her. Being alone hurts, but not as badly as being unwanted.


	6. World War III

"You don't want to admit you still like her! I saw the way you two look at each other, don't fucking deny it, Caleb!" Hanna heard a very angry Miranda yell from the room over. Hanna sat up quickly, tossed on a loose olive V-neck and jean shorts threw her hair into a sloppy bun and leaned against the door to Caleb's room.

"Miranda, baby, it's you and me! What are you doing? Stop packing!" Caleb said in a soothing tone Hanna knew well from their past fights, and she heard some shuffling around the room.

"When did you ask me if it was ok for her to stay here? Huh? Oh yea you .did." Miranda screamed, there was a crash, and she burst open the door, Hanna moved aside and watched the angry faced girl point a finger into her chest. "You are a little manipulative slut," she said before trying to leave the apartment.

"Wait. Up. Mer-an-da," Hanna said crossing her arms, dragging out the words like she always did when she was in bitch-mode.

"You can have him, ok? You win. The fucking end," Miranda rolled her eyes, "I don't even want someone like that" she pursed her lips and raised one eyebrow, her eyes slits.

"Swearing doesn't make your points any more valid, and trying to make an intimidating face isn't working it just looks like you have to take a shit, which actually you probably do. Maybe that's what's up your ass," Hanna cocked her head to the side, waving slowly. "Bye bitch."

"Oh whatever. Just go abort some more babies, since we all know that's the only reason people pay attention to you, you probably weren't even pregnant. You're just an attention seeking whore," after Miranda said this, Caleb rushed in between the two girls.

"Shut up you two! Miranda leave, Hanna just…disappear, get lost." Caleb ran to his room, slammed the door, Miranda shrugged and left, and Hanna gathered her suitcase.

Two hours later, Hanna could be found sitting on the swings at the local park, a place she once found Caleb sulking around himself back in high school. She heard a crunching of leaves, and like a cliché movie he sat in the swing next to her.

"I didn't mean it…when I said get lost," he said, not bothering to look at Hanna. She shrugged and kicked the dirt, almost wishing her feet didn't reach the ground. That she was a little girl, who needed to be pushed, who didn't have any problems but what toy she would play with next.

"Caleb, why'd you pull away?" she looked over at him, and he turned his head to look back at her, "at the club…was it because Miranda was there or…?"

"Miranda?" Caleb scoffed, "yea right, I could care less about her. I just, I'm scared" he said in almost a boyish voice.

"Scared of what?" Hanna blurted, talking quickly as she continued, "scared of me lying again? Getting pregnant again? Making a fool out of you again?" Hanna shook her head as she spook, knowing what she was saying, if true, would tear her apart.

"No," he interrupted abruptly, "scared that I'm still hopelessly, carelessly and madly in love with everything about you".


	7. Fairytales Do Come True

_ Where am I even going?_ Hanna thought almost the minute after she bolted when Caleb said he still loved her, a reflex maybe? However, now it was raining on Hanna's parade, literally. The rain wasn't giving up, and each icy drop pelted Hanna like tiny needles on her flesh. When she finally arrived back at the apartment, Caleb was already there, sitting and watching TV. Hanna shakily took a breath of air before walking in and shutting the door behind her.

His head whipped around, his puppy dog brown eyes searching her for something, an answer. He got up and disappeared for a short second before returning with a fluffy red towel, Hanna hesitantly walked further into the room, her shoes leaving wet marks on the hardwood floor. He was silent, but nothing needed to be said as he wrapped her up in the towel, making sure it covered her completely. He then offered a small smile as he ran his thumb across both her cheeks to wipe off the mascara that had painted her face like it's a canvas.

Hanna bit her lip as he fussed around, and she knew this was the man of her dreams. So what was holding her back? The teenager Hanna would have jumped on him, kissed him with all the passion in the world, maybe even cracked a joke about him being a better dad then Tom Marin had ever been. Yet, she was mature, and the silent dance they were performing was a show she respected.

"Look, Hanna" he cleared his throat, his eyes glossy globes, "I miss you, and I can barely stand it, I just want to fall asleep in your arms, to wake up to your beautiful face, to smell your sweet scent every day, to share my life with yours, to be best friends with the girl I love" he blurted in a confession of love.

"That's all I want too…" Hanna mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you going to make me stand here forever or are we going to kiss and make up?" he said cracking a smile, the joking Caleb back when they were two love stuck sixteen year olds breaking through. But Hanna didn't have to answer, because her lips were already pressed to his.

Her hands tenderly stroked Caleb's hair, his hands clamped on her waist, their lips a melody meshing all the right notes. Yet, the kiss wasn't a reckless make-out session like it used to be, but it was genuine and real and soft. He and Hanna gravitated towards the couch, and he lied on his back, Hanna hovering on top of him.

And as the evening drifted into the night, and the stars twinkled in the sky, they made love to each other in the sweetest most sensitive way Hanna could imagine. As if they were made of glass, and had to protect each other from shattering. Hanna now knew why Caleb used to call her princess. Because he was her prince, and together they were a fairytale, in which now Hanna was living happily ever after.


End file.
